Una Cita con mi ídolo
by flowersswan
Summary: "nunca sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes, pero también es cierto que no sabemos lo que nos estábamos perdiendo hasta que lo encontramos"  .Todos Humanos.ExB


**Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos, la trama de la historia en parte es mía. Este One esta insipirado en la Pelicula del mismo nombre que lleva el fic.**

* * *

**UNA CITA CON MI ÍDOLO**

_"Una de las cosas mas tristes de la vida es cuando conoces a alguien que significa todo y solo para darte cuenta que no era para ti y lo tienes que dejar ir"_

* * *

-¿Cuál de las papitas te gustan más?-preguntó Alice mientras metía a su boca otra porción de papas light – ¿las clásicas? O ¿las que vienen con sabor a pizza?

-Las clásicas son la mejor, si quisiera pizza solo las pido a Jacob que me las traiga- respondió Bella mientras buscaba en la laptop alguna página web en donde dijesen alguna novedad de su actor preferido.

Edward las miraba desde su asiento, moviendo la cabeza, y siguió con la lectura sobre _¿Cómo ser rico en tiempo de crisis?_

-¡Oh por Dios! – Edward se sobresaltó al escuchar el grito que profirió Bella desde el otro lado

-Alice ven a ver esto- Alice se apresuró a llegar en donde estaba su amiga, y también grito, aun mas fuerte

-¡Inscríbete!-

-Tú crees-

-Por supuesto, no tendrás otra oportunidad como esta. ¡Es una cita con _Emmett Cullen_!-

-Pero necesito 100 dólares para inscribirme, es para recaudar fondos para los niños pobres, ¿no es un encanto?– Edward solo bufó, y decidió ignorarlas todo lo posible, pero era imposible dejar de escuchar a Bella hablar del tipo ese.

-Lo conseguiremos, como me llamo Alice Brandon, que lo lograremos-

Al supermercado acudía toda la población de Forks, era el único que había, y los tres amigos trabajaban allí. Edward era el jefe de personal, y por tercer año consecutivo el empleado del año, Alice y Bella trabajaban como cajeras, y aprovechando esto solicitaron a la administración pedir apoyo a todos los comensales.

-Sra. Newton apoyaría a mi amiga Bella a tener un cita con Emmett Cullen? – preguntó Alice a la octogenaria señora, tras mirar un momento a Bella quien sonreía como niña pequeña pidiendo un helado.

-Por supuesto-dijo la señora muy sonriente y colocó 10 dólares en el frasco que tenía Alice en sus manos

En la oficina del la administración, estaba el Sr. Harrison con _Edward Masen_

-Por tercera vez eres el empleado del año, felicitaciones, y aquí está el certificado y un cheque por 50 dólares-

-Gracias Sr. Harrison-

-Y felicitaciones por la Beca, me alegro por ti, pero igual te extrañaremos aquí-

-Gracias-

-¿Y cuándo vas a partir a Chicago?

-A dos semanas, ya coordiné todo lo necesario para mi llegada a Chicago y el lugar en donde me quedaré, solo me falta resolver un asunto en Forks-

En ese preciso momento ingresó Bella a la oficina

-Disculpen, venía a dejar el frasco. Miren conseguimos los 100 dólares para la inscripción. No es grandioso-

-Sí que lo es-dijo Edward con sarcasmo y el ceño fruncido. Bella se encogió de hombros por el comentario restándole importancia y salió de allí.

Eran las 10 de la noche y los tres amigos estaban en el único bar de Forks bebiendo unas cervezas en la barra de la cantina

-Edward, pide otra ronda- sugirió Bella con una picara sonrisa, secundada por el Sí de Alice

-¿Porque yo?-pregunto Edward aun sabiendo lo que tramaban, y por la mirada que le dieron no tuvo más remedio que llamar a la cantinera

-¡Jane!-

La mencionada mujer se acerco hasta ellos, era una chica con apariencia ruda, con un tatuaje de en el pecho, otro en el brazo, y Edward no quería imaginar en donde más, con un arete en la parte inferior del labio. Edward se estremeció y no de placer

-Dime Edward, ¿Qué necesitas? ¿Sabes que estoy a tu disposición?- dijo la mujer con una voz muy sugerente. Tanto Alice como Bella soltaron unas risitas por el comentario – Ya sabes lo que desees- siguió diciendo la mujer- solo tienes que pedirlo-

-Solo tráenos tres cervezas, por favor- dijo un Edward muy nervioso y evitando su mirada

-Está bien, ya sabes lo que desees- dijo acercándose más Edward y susurrándole al oído la última frase, él se estremeció por completo y de miedo. Sus amigas solo se reían por lo chistoso de la escena.

Edward estaciono el auto al frente de la casa de Bella, para dejarla después de la pequeña reunión compartida en el bar, pero al llegar allí encontraron un tumulto de gente, con cámaras y reporteros, ellos asombrados y curiosos por saber lo que pasaba se acercaron y para felicidad de Bella y Alice y desgracia de otro, eran los encargados del concurso de _¡gane una cita con tu ídolo! __**Bella lo había logrado**__,_ las dos amigas saltaban felices por el acontecimiento, y Edward solo las miró desde su lugar cerca del auto.

El día más esperado había llegado, Bella tenía que viajar a Hollywood para la tan soñada Cita, y aun no podía creerlo. Sus dos mejores amigos estaban con ella en el aeropuerto para despedirla

-Bella, cuando regreses tienes que contarme todo, absolutamente todo lo que pase en la cita con Emmett Cullen, no te guardes nada, entendido-decía Alice mientras daba saltitos de felicidad

-Bella ten cuidado, cuando te diga que no le gusta el futbol, es porque quiere acostarse contigo-Bella miro a Edward sin dar crédito a lo que decía

-Y si te dice que le encanta las canciones te Tylor Swit, es que está ansioso por acostarse contigo-Edward seguía repitiendo esto. El estaba nervioso no sabía cómo retener a su amiga, no quería que se fuera a esa dichosa cita

-No te preocupes Edward, tendré en cuenta tus sugerencias- dijo Bella sin saber que mas decir. Edward se acerco a ella y para susurrarle al oído

-Protege tu _tesoro carnal_, por favor- Bella se quedó estupefacta por tal comentario, al salir del trance abrazó a sus amigos para despedirse, estaba dirigiéndose a dejar su equipaje cuando Edward la llamo

-Bella, ten esto, es para ti – Bella aceptó el paquete de papas Light clásica que su amigo le entregó

-Es por si la comida en el avión no es de tu agrado- ella solo asintió ante tal gesto

Cuando estaba por abordar escucho a lo lejos que decían _¡Protege tu tesoro carnal!, _solo atino a negar con la cabeza ya con el rostro rojo de la vergüenza.

Al llegar a su destino estaba que rebosaba de alegría, nunca antes había salido de Forks, y ver esta ciudad con tanta gente, se dirigió a la puerta y allí encontró a un señor vestido con un terno muy elegante y con letrero en mano en donde decía _Srta Isabella Swan_

-Señor, hola, soy Isabella Swan- dijo con una sonrisa

-Bienvenida Srta Swan, por favor sígame- Bella lo siguió, y al llegar al estacionamiento sus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa, era una limusina, ¡Y todo para ella sola!

En otro lado de la ciudad estaba Emmett Cullen tratando de ponerse una corbata, mientras se miraba en el espejo, en la misma habitación estaba su agente y administrador de cuentas, Jasper Hale, y también su mejor amigo

-Y cuál es su nombre- preguntó Emmett por enésima vez

-Ya te lo dije, Isabella Swan-dijo Jasper rodando los ojos

-Es un nombre sexy- Jasper solo movió la cabeza por el comentario

-Solo es una cita, la llevas a cenar, conversas con ella, y luego la dejas en el hotel. Emmett por favor no empeores tú imagen por una simple chica de pueblo-

-¿Conseguiste la entrevista con James?-preguntó esperanzado Emmett- ¿me dará el papel?-

-James está inspirado-

-¿Inspirado?, quieres decir que lo está pensado-

Jasper asintió, James era el productor más importante de Hollywood, y estaba próximo a rodar una de las películas más esperadas, y Emmett ansiaba obtener el protagónico. Y James ¡estaba inspirado! ¡Patrañas!

Emmett solo asintió resignado. Terminó de vestirse y salió del departamento para dirigirse a la tan dichosa cita.

Bella no cabía en la dicha, el hotel era cinco estrellas, ¡Cinco! con jacuzzi y todo, la cama espectacular, y qué decir de la vista ¡asombrosa! Miro la hora en el reloj de su muñeca, solo le faltaba una hora para la cita ¡Una hora!, sin más retraso se dirigió a darse un baño.

Después de 45 minutos Bella estaba lista, y muy nerviosa, no dejaba de alisarse el vestido que Alice la había dado, cuando escucho que llamaban a la puerta, dio un pequeño salto del susto, sus manos sudaban, y el corazón le latía por mil, cuando parecía que iban a romper la puerta a golpes fue a abrir, hallando a Emmett Cullen ahí, glorioso y magnifico como siempre, y a Bella no le salía la voz por nada del mundo ¡se quedó muda de la impresión!

-Hola-dijo Emmett un poco incomodo por la mirada atontada de Bella

-Eh…H..ola- dijo patéticamente Bella, aclarándose la garganta para que la voz le saliera con normalidad

-Nos vamos- Emmett la miraba divertido, pues ella no hacia ningún movimiento, estaba como estatua en sus sitio

-Si por supuesto- logro decir Bella al salir de su trance

Después de unos minutos se encontraban en la limusina dirigiéndose al restaurant, Bella iba maravillada, y seguía demasiado nerviosa para articular palabra, sintió un repentino mareo y la urgente necesidad de ir al baño, sentía el estomago revuelto, lo sentía salir por la garganta,! iba a vomitar!

-¿Te encuentras bien?- pregunto un Emmett preocupado al ver el semblante de la chica, y no daba buena señal, ella solo pudo negar con la cabeza al instante en el que se agachaba y vomitaba hasta lo que no había ingerido

Emmett, Bella y el chofer estaban parados en la acera mirando el interior del vehículo

-Lo siento- decía por milésima vez Bella

-No hay de qué preocuparse, ¿Verdad Eric?- pregunto Emmett al chofer, quien no tenía más remedio que responder afirmativamente ante la pregunta de su jefe

-No, No hay ningún problema, yo lo limpio-dijo Eric resignado

-Perfecto, asunto arreglado. Isabella vamos que…-

-Solo Bella-

-Bueno, Solo Bella-dijo con una sonrisa, mientras le ofrecía el brazo, ella gustosa y con el rostro enrojecido por la vergüenza, acepto la invitación.

Al ingresar al restaurant, Bella estaba maravilla con la elegancia del lugar, y la gente que allí estaba, era de seguro gente famosa, muy famosa, maravillada era quedarse corta. La emoción que la embargaba era abrumadora, no paraba de sonreír.

Emmet Cullen era sin duda alguna el hombre perfecto, era tan fácil enamorarse de él.

Como todo un caballero retiro la silla para que Bella pudiera sentarse, Emmett aunque al principio la cita le resultaba una tontería, en realidad estaba disfrutando de la compañía de Bella.

-¿Siempre sonríes?- preguntó Bella al notar que la sonrisa de Emmett no desaparecía de su rostro, su sonrisa aceleraba el corazón de Bella, y los dos hoyuelos que se formaban le daban el toque de ternura.

-Es parte del trabajo- respondió Emmett, y era cierto por que tenías que mostrar ante los demás lo bien que te iba en la vida, aunque la realidad era distinta, pero eso no importaba.

-Podría acostumbrarme, lo intentaré- dijo Bella al mismo tiempo que imitaba la sonrisa Emmett, sin los hoyuelos por supuesto, después de quince minutos de estar desistió en su objetivo

-Duele un poco en las mejillas-

-Así es- dijo Emmett sin quitar la sonrisa-con práctica te acostumbras-

-Te parece si brindamos?- dijo Emmett mientras servía en las copas la champaña que el mesero dejó hace momentos

-Claro, y porque brindamos?-

-Por nosotros, por la cita, por habernos conocido, nose, porque quieres brindar tú?-

-Me parece perfecto, por nosotros-

-Salud- dijeron al unísono mientras chocaba sus copas, Bella sintió el licor deslizarse por su garganta atenuando el mal sabor del vómito, al recordarlo no pudo evitar ruborizarse pro la vergüenza, que buena primera impresión, pero como dijo Emmett todo estaría bien, y pesando en eso miró a Emmett y vio en él al hombre que podría cambiarle la vida, se notaba que tenía bien claras sus prioridades, sus metas en la vida, en cambio ella era todo lo contrario, no era feliz con la vida que tenía en Forks, quería y necesitaba un nuevo rumbo

-Sabes Emmett, te admiro, y no solo por que seas actor, si no porque veo en ti a un hombre que sabe lo que quiere en la vida, que tiene bien clara sus prioridades, y te admiro por eso, y bueno y también porque eres actor- dijo Bella de manera un poco turbada por la emoción

Emmett reflexionó sobre aquellas palabras, le hacía sentir bien que Bella pensara eso de él, sin embargo distaba mucho de ser la persona que decía, al contrario era un hombre que no sabía lo que en realidad quería, había perdido el rumbo correcto, solo atinó a sonreírle y a tomar la champaña de su copa, y vio en Bella a aquella persona que podría devolverle ese rumbo, vio en su mirada la transparencia, la amabilidad, la bondad que tanto ansiaba tener y que por cosas de la vida perdió en el camino a la fama.

La cita transcurrió así, hablaban de cosas simples, pero que a ambos les parecía interesante, hablaron sobre sus amigos, familia, su ciudad, de cosas que les sucedieron a lo largo de su vida, y fue muy gratificante para ambos conocer ese pedacito de cada uno.

Después de horas decidieron volver, regresar a la realidad, subieron a la limusina, ahora limpia gracias a Eric, llegaron al hotel y el incomodo silencio no se hizo esperar, las despedidas eran siempre incomodas, y triste al pensar que no podría volver a estar con Emmett así, conocer a la persona detrás de las fotos, las películas, no siempre puedes tenerlo todo en la vida.

-Bueno, solo me queda agradecerte por la maravillosa noche- dijo Bella mientras salía de la limusina, Emmett no pudo contener sus impulsos, y agarró del brazo a Bella y sin pensarlo dos veces la besó, y disfrutó ese beso, porque en el Bella transmitía todo lo que era y sentía, y Emmett lo disfrutó mucho.

-Y cuando estaba por salir de la limusina, Emmett me agarró del brazo y me dio el mejor beso de mi vida, fue tan maravilloso- contaba Bella a una muy impresionada Alice, quien suspiró.

-Cuéntalo otra vez, si por favor- suplicaba Alice, era tan romantico! Edward que hasta el momento había escuchado todo desde su lugar no deseaba volver a escuchar la historia, se le revolvía el estómago

-No lo hagas Bella, lo has contado un millón de veces, y juro que hasta siento que estuve ahí y eso no es nada bueno- Edward solo pensarlo se estremeció de pies a cabeza.

Después de la cita, y de regresar a su vida en forks todo tenía que seguir a como era hasta entonces.

Edward estaba en la sala de descanso del personal intentando tomar fuerzas para decirle a Bella sobre sus sentimientos, pues aunque suene increíble, Edward estaba total e irrevocablemente enamorado de Bella desde hace mucho tiempo, pero nunca tuvo el valor de confesarse, y ahora que pronto se marcharía ansiaba decírselo y si era correspondido irse con ella lejos de forks, escucho que alguien tocaba la puerta y al darse la vuelta deseo no haberlo hecho, el mismo Emmett Cullen en persona estaba ahí parado frente a él

-Hola!, estoy buscando a Bella-

-Ella no está aquí-dijo Edward viendo a su rival y veía que todo lo tenía perdido

-Edward, estoy buscando esta marca en el sist...ema-Bella se quedó pasmada al ver a Emmett allí, y a Edward se le rompió el corazón al ver el brillo en los ojos de Bella por ver ahí a Emmett, sin más salió de allí dejándolos solos

-Emmett, que haces aquí?-

-Me he tomado un descanso y como me hablaste de tu ciudad, ansiaba conocerla, y bueno aquí me tienes-

Bella se desilusionó al escuchar eso, albergaba la esperanza de que ella fuera la razón de su presencia en Forks, y trato de disimular su desasosiego

-Y también vine a verte a ti, por supuesto-

Al escuchar Bella lo último sonrió como nunca antes lo había hecho

-A qué hora sales?-

-A las seis-

-Te apetece ir a algún lugar, no se cenar, al cine, lo que te parezca-

-El cine estaría bien-

-Está bien, al cine será, paso a las seis entonces-

La salida al cine fue interesante, Bella sentía que con Emmett disfrutaba cada momento, disfrutaba de sus bromas, su sonrisa, todo en general, era un hombre que no te cansabas de mirar.

Al salir del cine, el silencio no se hizo esperar

-Emmett que te parece si vamos al mirador?, es un bonito lugar y no debes irte de Forks sin conocerlo-

-Ok, vamos-

Llegaron al mirador, estacionaron el auto, y se quedaron observando el hermoso paisaje que se presentaba ante ellos, y en un momento dado, ambos se miraron y como imanes acercaron sus rostros y sin preámbulos se besaron.

Edward estacionaba el auto frente a la casa de Bella, había tomado la decisión de hacer lo que le dictaba el corazón, y era declararle su amor a Bella

Toco la puerta a los minutos salió Charlie

-Charlie, ¿cómo estás?-

-Bien. Bella no está, salió con ese chico, como se llama, el actor ese de la cita-

-Con Emmett, debí suponerlo, pero no es muy tarde para que Bella este afuera de su casa?-pregunto Edward con un deje de amargura en la voz, a Charlie le pareció muy raro, pero no le dio importancia, solo le dijo que ya era una adulta y sabia lo que hacía, pero para Edward eso no era ser adulta, era inconcebible que Bella saliera con ese tipo, y él iba a impedirlo a toda costa. Se despidió de Charlie, subió a su auto y pensó a donde podrían haberse ido, en Forks no hay muchos lugares que visitar, salvo el mirador, ¡maldición!, ellos no deben estar ahí! No lo iba a permitir, por nada del mundo.

El beso se estaba volviendo un poco subido de tono, las manos de Emmett recorrían la cintura de Bella, acariciándola. Bella no podía creer lo que estaba viviendo en este momento, ¡estaba besándose con el soltero más famoso del país!, y era asombroso. Sin embargo nada dura para siempre, pues oyeron unas sirenas acercándose a donde estaban

-Disculpen, señores me muestran sus identificaciones, por favor- el policía se acercó más a ellos y al llegar creyó reconocer a estas personas

-Bella, ¿eres tú?-

-¡Hola Harry!, ¿Qué pasa?-

-Es que recibimos una llamada dijeron que había personas extrañas y peligrosos aquí- Bella se percató de un auto plateado a lo lejos de allí, ¡ya sabía quién era esa persona!

-¿Que pretendes?-preguntó una enojada Bella a Edward cuando llegó al trabajo al día siguiente-¿Por qué lo hiciste?-

-No se a que te refieres- dijo Edward haciendo el desentendido

-Lo sabes, perfectamente, pero sólo te diré una cosa, es mi vida, no te metas-Edward solo se quedó viéndola, no sabía qué hacer, era frustrante ver a la mujer que amas besándose con otro, era terrible y doloroso-Edward, eres mi amigo, soy feliz con Emmett, entiéndelo de una vez- dijo Bella y salió de allí dejando a Edward sumido en sus pensamientos.

Habían pasado unos días desde aquel incidente, todo estaba relativamente normal, las salidas de Bella y Emmett eran todos los días, y Edward los veía salir del trabajo, y le estomago se le retorcía, y el corazón le dolía el solo pensar en lo que hacen cuando están solos, así que esa noche iba ser diferente

-Alice, ¿Qué vas a hacer esta noche?-

-Bueno iré a mi departamento, me comeré una pizza entera mientras veo la maratón de Dr. House, si eso haré-

-¿Quieres salir esta noche, conmigo?- dijo Edward un tanto dubitativo-es decir, ir todos en grupo, con Bella, Emmett-dijo el nombre de este último con dificultad

-Edward, yo lo sé todo, no lo olvides, así que le diré a Bellaaaa-dijo remarcando el nombre de su amiga-para salir hoy, no te preocupes-dijo Alice dándole palmadas en el hombro en camaradería y guiñándole el ojo

Eran las 10 de la noche, el bar, en realidad el único bar de Fork, en una mesa que estaba ubicada en una esquina estaban Bella, Emmett, Alice y Edward, los dos primeros estaba muy acaramelados dándose besos, Alice estaba bebiendo de su copa y envidiando a su amiga de la suerte que tenia con los chicos, y Edward, en realidad Edward solo ansiaba retorcer el cuello de Emmett con sus propias manos, y para evitar darle un disgusto a Bella y a su madre se fue de ahí, bueno fue al baño a tratar de relajarse mojándose el rostro con agua,¡ pero el mundo estaba en su contra o que! Porque precisamente tenía que entrar Emmett al baño a los minutos, se saludaron con un asentimiento de cabeza, Emmett se dirigía a uno de los cubículos del baño cuando Edward se armó de valor

-Emmett, te puedo hacer una pregunta—

-Por su puesto, pregunta lo que desees, Edward-

-¿Sabes cuál es el color favorito de Bella?- Emmett se sorprendió por la pregunta y solo negó con la cabeza

-¿Sabes cuál es su comida favorita?, ¿su bebida favorita?, sabías que cuando tenía 5 años se fracturó el brazo al caerse de las escaleras de su casa, y que no lloró porque no quería que su madre sufriera-Emmett siguió negando con la cabeza consternado y perplejo por las declaraciones de Edward

-Sabias que tiene 6 sonrisas-

-¿No?-

-La primera cuando se ríe de algo estúpido, la segunda cuando esta con su familia, la tercera cuando está con Alice, la cuarta cuando se ríe solo por cortesía, la quinta cuando se ríe con sus amigos, y La última cuando se ríe de mí. Sabias eso? Por supuesto que no lo sabes, porque no la conoces desde hace mas de 10 años, pero…a pesar de eso, solo te pido una cosa, No la hagas sufrir, porque si me entero que le rompiste el corazón, te las veras conmigo..¿Entendiste?- Emmett tan sorprendido estaba por la vehemencia de las palabras de Edward, que solo atinó a asentir

Bella y Emmett ingresaron a la habitación, tras un momento de no saber que hacer se acercaron al sillón de la pequeña sala, Emmett no pudo contenerse y se acercó a Bella tomó su rostro entre sus manos y la besó, cálido, especial y profundo, Y Bella estaba fascinada, nunca imaginó encontrarse así con Emmett Cullen, era un sueño, pero habrá apagado la luz del baño cuando salió de casa, seguramente su padre lo haría, cuando el beso se estaba volviendo un poco intenso, alguien toco la puerta, Emmett se tensó, y si era Edward que vino a reclamarle el haber llevado a Bella a un hotel, pero armándose de valor dejó de besar a Bella para ir a abrir la puerta, y vaya sorpresa al ver a su entrañable amigo Jasper ahí

-Jasper, ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Hola a ti también Emmett, yo también estoy muy bien-dijo al instante que ingresaba a la habitación y al percatarse de la presencia de aquella mujer se detuvo abruptamente

-Ella es Isabella Swan, cierto?-

-Así es-

-No me la presentas-

-Sí, por supuesto-

-Bella, ven quiero presentarte a Jasper Hale, mi representante y amigo. Jasper te presento a Bella-

-Mucho gusto, Bella-

-Igualmente, un gusto conocerte-

Jasper después de saludar a Bella con un beso en la mejilla, dirigió la mirada a Emmett, y con una enorme sonrisa le dijo

-Emmett-el mencionado lo miro con los ojos entrecerrados, esa sonrisa de _yo sé algo que tu no_, no le agradaba, pero en el fondo sabía que era una buena noticia

-James me llamó ayer-

Al escuchar el nombre de James una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se formó en su rostro, ¡era la noticia!

-Por favor dime que es lo que estoy pensando- Jasper movió la cabeza afirmativamente

-Oh por Dios, Sí, sabía que iba a ser mío-y en un arranque de alegría abrazó a Jasper dándole vueltas, Bella los miraba desde su sitio de manera divertida, pero con tristeza había llegado el momento de volver a la realidad, Emmett se percató de la mirada de Bella, y en un arrebato dijo

-Bella vente conmigo, vamos juntos a Hollywood-

-¿Qué?- dijeron al unísono Jasper y Bella consternados y perplejos por la repentina propuesta de Emmett

-Sí, ven conmigo, sin ti no podría hacer esto-

-Pero Emmett nos conocemos desde hace dos semanas, no me puedes pedir eso-

-¿Porque no?-

Jasper había salido de allí dejándolos solos, no quería meterse en líos ajenos, así que decidió ir a dar un paseo por la ciudad, estacionó su auto en el aparcamiento del supermercado, daría un vistazo y compraría algunas cosas que necesitaba, fue a caja a pagar y vio a una pequeña mujer de cabellos negros y rostro fino, y unos hermosos ojos azules, se quedó viéndola embobado

-Disculpe señor, señor-decía Alice a aquel hombre que se quedó ahí parado y la miraba fijamente, extraño y escalofriante, pero al mirarlo a los ojos, se quedaron conectados, y algo se removió en su estómago

-Emmett, no puedes pedirme eso-

-Bella, yo te quiero- Bella se tensó al escuchar sus palabras, pero vamos él era actor

-No puedes sentir eso, si nos conocemos hace poco tiempo, si hace tres semanas atrás no sabías que yo existía, y además cuantas veces has dicho esas palabras y a cuantas-

-No se trata de eso, Bella, en verdad te necesito conmigo-Emmett no sabía que más hacer, así que jugó su última carta

-Tienes seis sonrisas-

-¿qué dices?

-Sí, tienes seis sonrisas, la primera cuando te ríes de algo estúpido, la segunda cuando estas con tu familia, la tercera cuando estás con Alice, la cuarta cuando te ríes solo por cortesía, la quinta cuando te ríes con tus amigos, y La última cuando te ríes de Edward- Bella estaba conmovida por lo que Emmett le decía, era tan tierno

-Bella, por favor, ven conmigo-

Edward estaba triste y melancólico, veía como el amor de su vida se le escurría de las manos, así que decidió ir al bar a beber y a olvidar, ingresó, se sentó en una banca cerca de la barra, Jane al verlo inmediatamente fue a atenderlo y al ver su semblante sabía que le pasaba, ella también sintió eso

-Edward, que bueno tenerte por aquí, y_ solo_, que puedo ofrecerte?- le dijo en un tono muy sugerente

Edward un tanto incomodo pidió una cerveza, Jane lo atendió inmediatamente.

-Sabes que puedes contar conmigo- esta vez le dijo con una voz seria y sincera

-Si lo sé, es que no se qué hacer-

-Es una mujer cierto, Bella-

-¿Como supiste?-

-Casi todo el mundo lo sabe, te digo casi porque la única ciega es ella misma-

-Lo he intentado todo, pero ella no siente lo mismo por mi-

-Que respondió cuando le dijiste que la amabas-

-Yo…no le dije eso-

-¿Como reacciono cuando la besaste?-

-Yo…no la he besado-

-Entonces no digas que lo has intentado todo, aun tienes muchas cosas por hacer-

-Pero está Emmett, _Emmett Cullen_, con escuchar su nombre ya sé que lo tengo todo perdido con ella-

-Te diré una cosa, todos tenemos a un Emmett Cullen a quien admirar, para ti Bella es tu Emmett Cullen, como tú lo eres para mí, Emmett es solo un nombre, un hombre como tú, y como cualquiera de por aquí, sólo con un poco mas de dinero y fama, y eso qué? tus sentimientos son sinceros, y si ella no acepta lo que tú le ofreces de verdad, debe ser una tonta-Edward quiso replicar ante el enérgico comentario de Jane, pero esta no le permitió-Así que anda y dile todo lo que sientes, ahora-

-¿Ahora?-

-Sí ahora, ya vete- Jane recogió la botella semivacía de cerveza y se dirigió a atender a otro joven

Edward detuvo el auto delante de la casa de Bella, estaba nervioso no sabía si hacerlo o no, no podría aguantar el rechazo, no podría, pero Jane tenía razón, debía intentarlo todo.

-Hola-dijo al entrar a la habitación

-Edward, que tal, ¿cómo entraste?-

-Tu papá me dejo entrar, y me dijo que pasara, ya sabes como de la familia-

-Si- Bella siguió acomodando su ropa en la maleta y Edward se percató de eso, y sintió que el cuerpo se le helaba, ella no podía irse

-¿Te vas de viaje?-

-Digamos que sí, Emmett me pidió que me fuera con él-

-Bella tengo algo que decirte, muy importante-

-Dime-

Edward al mirarla se acobardó, mejor no decirle, pero y si de aquí a cinco años se preguntara que hubiera pasado si le decía lo que sentía, no quería vivir con la duda, si lo rechazaba al menos sabia que tendría que olvidarse de ella y continuar con su vida

-Bella, yo…bueno hace muchos años que nos conocemos, recuerdas al primera vez que nos vimos, fue cuando me mudé aquí, en el primer día en la escuela, yo tenía ocho años, tú estabas jugando con Alice en el patio, yo me acerqué a hablarles, pero le hablé primero a Alice porque me daba vergüenza hablarte a ti, me pareciste la niña más linda que nunca antes hubiese visto en mi vida, quedarme en Forks ya no era tan difícil después de todo-

-Edward porque me dices eso?, a que vienes todo eso?-

-Yo…Bella desde ese día te he querido-

-Yo también te quiero Edward, eres mi mejor amigo-

-No Bella, yo no te quiero de esa forma-

-A que te refieres-dijo Bella imaginándose de lo que se trataba, pero no podía ser

-_**Yo te amo**_, siempre lo he hecho- y sin más tomo el rostro de Bella entre sus manos y la besó, como siempre había soñado, y era mucho mejor. Bella correspondió el beso un tanto aturdida por la intensidad y por los sentimientos que emanaban ese beso, pero rompió la conexión, pues algo extraño se removió en su interior, y tuvo miedo

-Edward, yo lo siento, pero es mejor que te marches, tengo que tomar un vuelo- Edward al escuchar eso, sintió como el corazón se le rompió en mil pedacitos, sin más dio la vuelta y se marcho. Bella aun aturdida siguió acomodando sus pertenecías en la maleta.

Al día siguiente Bella estaba acompañada por su padre y Alice en el aeropuerto para despedirse

-Hija, ¿estás segura?-

-Sí papá, lo estoy-

-Amiga espero que estés haciendo lo que tu corazón te dicta-dijo Alice mirando el semblante de su amiga, había algo que la perturbaba, por algo no era su amiga de la infancia, la conocía muy bien

-Claro Alice, es lo que deseo-

En ese momento llegaron Emmett acompañado por Jasper, quien de inmediato se colocó al lado de Alice y la saludó con un beso en la mejilla, y ella se sonrojó. Bella la observó y se admiró por ello, Alice nunca se sonrojaba, al contrario se burlaba de ella.

-Bella, es hora de irnos, tenemos un avión privado para nosotros-dijo Emmett mientras tomaba las maletas de Bella y las de él

-Jasper, ven un momento, necesito conversar contigo-

-Está bien, dime Emmett-

-Podrías ir en una aerolínea privada, ya te compré el pasaje, necesito el avión para Bella y para mí-

-Emmett no te preocupes, he pensado quedarme un tiempo en Forks-

-Oh, está bien, pero quien va a representarme, tu sabes los contactos, tu manejas todas mis cuentas-

-Emmett, no te preocupes, ya le hable a mi hermana, ella me reemplazará, trabaja en lo mismo-

-¿Tu hermana?, pero ella me detesta-

-Rosalie no te detesta, solo no le agradas un poco-

-Recuerdas la última vez que nos vimos, me dio una bofetada-

-Si porque tú intentaste besarla estando ebrio-

-Si bueno…ya olvídalo, tendré que soportarla-en realidad esa vez que intento besarla estaba enamorado de ella, pero eso fue hace dos años, y desde entonces no había vuelto a verla, a Emmett le resultaría difícil trabajar con ella, aun no entendía como pudo aceptar ser su representante si se suponía que no quería verlo ni en pintura, pero eso no importaba porque tenía a Bella a su lado, se despidió de Jasper con un abrazo, y también a Alice y al padre de Bella. Y unos minutos más tarde estaban los dos sentados y brindando por el nuevo rumbo que tomaban sus vidas

-Estoy nerviosa- dijo Bella después de un momento

-Ya se te pasará, es normal, las nuevas cosas siempre nos dan miedo, que tal si brindamos-dijo Emmett mientras servía mas vino en las copas-brindemos por nuestro nuevo comienzo-Bella sonrió ante esto y no pudo evitar preguntarle a Emmett cuál de esas sonrisas era

-Emmett ¿Cuál de las sonrisas tengo ahora?- dijo Bella mientras ensanchaba una sonrisa a través de su rostro

-Este…mmm…la tercera?-

-¿la tercera, pero es cuando estoy con Alice, mi mejor amiga? ¿Qué pasa Emmett? Tu mismo me las dijiste-

-Si es cierto…Bella de verdad lo siento, pero no había otra forma-

-No entiendo, a que te refieres-

-Fue Edward quien las dijo, te acuerdas ese día que fuimos al bar con tus amigos, fue allí cuando él me dijo todo eso, de las sonrisas y también me pidió, más bien exigió que no te hiciera daño, porque si no me las vería con él, y créeme sonó muy sincero y aterrador-Emmett se estremeció ante el recuerdo, pero Bella estaba en shock ante esto, nunca pensó que Edward podría haber dicho eso, él era una persona tan pacifica y tranquila nunca lo había visto molesto ni nada por el estilo, recordó cuando le dijo que la amaba y el beso que hizo que el mundo dejase de existir, con Emmett no pasaba eso, había chispa sí, pero no había esa sensación de estar en el lugar correcto, cuando estaba con Edward sentía que el mundo podría ser un lugar mejor siempre que él este con ella, sentía que llenaba ese vacío existente en corazón desde hace mucho tiempo, por eso siempre buscaba pasar tiempo con él, por eso era su mejor amigo, y lo quería, no solo eso, al sentir sus labios sobre los de ella, todo adquirió sentido, no solo lo quería, estaba enamorada de él

-Emmett, alguna vez te ha pasado, que has estado enamorado de una persona sin saberlo, y cuando sientes que ya no podrás verlo, tenerlo cerca tu mundo pierde color –

-La verdad no-

-Llévame a casa-Emmett asintió, había querido llevársela con él, pero sabía a qué se refería Bella, él si había sentido eso, siempre estuvo presente en su mente unos hermosos ojos azules como el mar.

Bella corría con desesperación hasta llegar al departamento de Edward, solo faltaba algunos escalones para lograrlo, llegó y cuando estaba a punto de golpear, una mujer salió de allí

-Tú no eres Edward-

-Sí que bien, te diste cuenta-

Bella estaba a punto de dar vuelta, decepcionada y con el corazón destrozado al saber la razón por la que Jane estaba allí, había sido un terrible error el haber venido

-Si buscabas a Edward, él no está, solo vine a recoger unas cosas que me pidió para mandárselas-

-¿mandárselas?- dijo Bella en un hilo de voz

-Él se marchó a…bueno acepto una beca de una universidad-

-¿dime por favor a donde fue? Necesito decirle, explicarle, decirle lo que siento por él, no puede irse sin escucharme-Bella estaba histérica, ¿una beca? ¿Dónde? Se iba y no le dijo nada, Jane vacilo un momento, pero vio en Bella la sinceridad que emanaban sus palabras, algo bueno tenía que resultar de todo esto

-En realidad salió hace unos 20 minutos, si corres puedes alcanzarlo-Bella apresurada salió de allí pero Jane la llamó y le entregó las llaves de su auto, pero que lo quería de vuelta

Bella manejaba a una velocidad que ni ella misma creía posible haber conducido en su vida, pero era por Edward, el corazón latía aceleradamente, la respiración era agitada, vislumbró a unos pocos metros un auto plateado que iba lento, no parecía ser el Edward que conocía, el siempre maneja un poco acelerado para el gusto de Bella, toco la bocina una y otra vez, se posiciono a la altura del auto de Edward, y él a percatarse de ella, su asombro era palpable, ¿Bella? Podría ser ella, o la botella de cerveza que se tomo antes de le había chocado bastante, pero por las señas que le hacía parecía que no era así, no tuvo más remedio que estacionar el auto a un lado de la carretera y bajarse de él y enfrentarse a Bella. Bella bajo del auto en el instante de Edward lo hizo, estaba tan cerca que tenia las ganas de correr y abrazarlo y nunca dejarlo ir

-¿Bella, que haces aquí? Deberías estar en el avión rumbo a Hollywood-dijo con una voz llena de resentimiento, Bella no pudo evitar soltar una risita, lo cual exaspero a Edward

-Sabes Edward, tú tienes cinco sonrisas-Edward no podía dar crédito a lo que sus oídos escuchaban-La primera es cuando te ríes de algo estúpido- dijo Bella mientras se acercaba mas a Edward-La segunda cuando te burlas de Alice-se acercó más-La tercera cuando escuchas las canciones de Aerosmith-otro paso más-La cuarta cuando hablas de tus padres-Bella estaba a escasos pasos de Edward, y esa cercanía a Edward lo perturbaba y no solo eso sino la forma en cómo Bella le hablaba, había algo en su voz-Y la última cuando me miras a mí-dijo esto último ya muy cerca, centímetros de Edward, solo faltaba una pequeña inclinación de Edward para unir sus labios con los de ella, Bella estaba desesperada, Edward era un poco lento para estas cosas, lo necesitaba, con solo verlo, algo dentro de ella se encendió, al ver sus labios, tan carnosos, no pudo evitar pasar la lengua por sus labios mojándolos anticipando lo que ansiaba, Edward estaba al borde del colapso cuando vio a Bella hacer ese movimiento con su lengua, sus labios, y no pudo mas tomo el rostro de Bella entre sus manos, y la besó, las beso con ansias, desesperación, Bella estaba conmocionada con lo que Edward le hacía sentir con solo un beso, su sabor, su olor, _¡tanto tiempo había perdido!_

Ellos continuaron con el vaivén de sus labios entrelazando sus lenguas, pero necesitaban el aire para respirar, así que sin mucho ánimo se separaron, Edward sonreía a más no poder, Bella lo quería, con el beso se lo había demostrado, no hacían falta las palabras, el que ella este ahí, con su sola presencia era suficiente, la amaba y eso era cierto, y ella lo amaba a él, eso era verdad, la más pura de las verdades, Edward se separó de ella para mirarla a los ojos

-Te parecerá loco, pero ¿bailamos?- Bella lo miró sorprendida por el pedido

-No hay música-

-Eso no importa, solo imagina- Edward se acerco a ella coloco los brazos de Bella sobre su cuello, y con sus manos rodeo su cintura, y comenzaron a mecerse al compas de la música de sus corazones, Bella reclino la cabeza en el pecho de Edward y pudo escuchar el latir de su corazón, de aquel corazón que le brindaba todo lo que necesitaba, que llenaba ese vacío. Y era feliz, completamente feliz.

Después de todo la cita con su ídolo, la llevo a su verdadero amor, no era necesario buscar en otros lugares lo que le hacía falta, con Edward lo tenía todo, y como dicen por ahí _"nunca sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes, pero también es cierto que no sabemos lo que nos estábamos perdiendo hasta que lo encontramos"_

* * *

**Ok...otra vez por aquí!...hace tiempo vi la pelicula y me gusto...y bueno decidí hacer este one shot...con algunas modificaciones por supuesto, espero que les haya gustado y Rews?**


End file.
